


Reasons Wretched and Divine

by kickassfu



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, from both pov's, what if they noticed each other before crowley fell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Crawley was unusual. The sort of angel that didn’t quite fit in, that questioned things, that cared, and maybe that was the reason why Aziraphale couldn’t quite look away from him. Because Crawley was different, maybe as different as Aziraphale so often felt himself to be, maybe even more so.Aziraphale was odd. The way he acted at first glance was very angelic indeed, but if you looked closely enough you’d realize he was not quite the same as others, even as he tried his best to fit in.





	Reasons Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynyrdLionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynyrdLionheart/gifts).



> I saw ppl talk about "what if they met before Crowley fell", and my brain instead thought, "what if they didn't exactly meet, but were aware of each other's existence?" So this happened lol First time i'm writing them, so hopefully it ain't too bad. Enjoy~~

Crawley was _ unusual _ . The sort of angel that didn’t quite fit in, that questioned things, that  _ cared _ , and maybe that was the reason why Aziraphale couldn’t quite look away from him. Because Crawley was different, maybe as different as Aziraphale so often felt himself to be, maybe even more so. 

 

He was certainly intrigued by the other angel, felt a certain pull, but it had never been quite enough to go and talk to him. To get to know him. But then Crawley had started hanging out with Lucifer and the rest of the rebellious angels, which didn’t bode well for him; after all, it could never end well to go against God’s words, orders. And Aziraphale wanted to warn him, he truly did, but then what would happen to him? 

 

Besides, he couldn’t just go around saving erroneous angels from certain doom. It wasn’t allowed. Probably even frowned upon. Aziraphale should just keep in line, and forget about it. They made their decisions, and would have to deal with them, Crawley included. 

 

He couldn’t do anything to change it. 

 

He shouldn’t do anything. 

 

He wanted to do something.

 

He didn’t.

 

Crawley fell, and then it was too late.

 

**XXX**

 

Aziraphale was odd. The way he acted at first glance was very angelic indeed, but if you looked closely enough you’d realize he was not quite the same as others, even as he tried his best to fit in. 

 

Absolutely mesmerizing.

 

To look upon his ways, and mannerisms, had become one of Crawley’s favorites hobbies. A kindred soul perhaps, not the same, but samely different. 

 

Still, Crawley did what he did best, he fucked up without meaning to. Thinking he had all the time in the universe, he hadn’t felt a need to talk to Aziraphale quite so soon, enjoying watching him from afar. But with plenty of boredom and a lack of better company, Crawley found himself somewhat understanding Lucifer’s point of view, or at least not quite agreeing with the other angels and God, so completely and fully and devotedly so.

 

He could have talked to Aziraphale instead.

 

He should have talked to him.

 

He wanted to.

 

He didn’t.

 

Crawley fell, and then it was too late.

 

**XXX**

 

It took him falling from the grace of God, the almighty ineffable riddle with no discernable answer, for him to talk to Aziraphale.

 

For good reason though.

 

After all, it was different then. 

 

They were both on Earth, just the two of them, no other angels or demons. And maybe they were supposed to be enemies, but for the first time since he had noticed Aziraphale, he felt free to talk to him. Knew (or hoped) that despite, or in spite of, the circumstances, Aziraphale would actually answer open-heartedly.

 

He did.

 

Awkwardly, and a little guarded, but he did.

 

Even more amazingly though, he had done something that might not be perceived as very angelic, giving away his flaming sword to humans. And Crawley felt awe and tenderness, for the angel that wouldn’t follow all the rules. 

 

He had been right.

 

Aziraphale was odd.

 

Even odder still, when it rained (which neither one knew what it was, not really, but water and demons didn’t quite mesh) and he guarded a demon from it, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

 

**XXX**

 

A snake tempted the humans with knowledge, and that was wrong,  _ supposedly _ . Crawley had done it, a demon, so it couldn’t be good. Because demons were evil, and angels were good, and that was just how things worked. That’s how God, said they worked. 

 

He gave away his sword.

 

Which was... _ bad _ ? They needed protection though, how could they survive without it.

 

But it couldn’t be bad, he was an angel, right?  _ Still, he lied to God. _

 

Righteous and true.  _ Maybe? _

 

It took Crawley’s fall from heaven, for them to actually have a conversation. Which they definitely should not have, a demon and an angel, talking. Preposterous really.

 

But then Crawley said,  _ “Oh you’re an angel. I don’t think you can do the wrong thing,” _ and somehow the weight lifted off from his chest. Which he ruined instantly by even suggesting, that they might have done the wrong thing, him the bad and Crawly the good.

 

Still, Crawley had tried to make him feel better. To make him see a bigger picture, even though they shouldn’t; God’s plan is her own, after all. Aziraphale felt somewhat connected to the demon that questioned things.

 

He had been right.

 

Crawley was unusual.

 

Only time would tell where they’d eventually end up, but Aziraphale sensed that that wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other, nor talk to each other. And he didn’t want it to be, Aziraphale realized. Not that he had any idea why.

 

**XXX**

 

Crawley became Crowley.  And then Crowley became Anthony J. Crowley. His haircut changing every decade or so, although always with the sunglasses and cocky attitude.

 

Aziraphale stayed Aziraphale; well, except for having a bookstore and immersing himself in human food. And perhaps the whole realizing that the angels and demons were both part of a bigger problem, neither truly good nor evil, changed him a tiny bit as well.

 

The longer they were on Earth, the more they changed, or the more they became themselves, truly. No matter what, throughout the years, they still connected. Saved each other. Came to love each other, through dented lies and pretend blindness, but everything must come to an end, so even that eventually faded. They knew each other, craved the other’s company. Felt at peace together.

 

Good, evil, it was all bullshit anyway. There was them, and they were good together, and that was all that mattered.

 

Six thousand years had gone by, and they still had an eternity ahead of them; and as long as they were together, with their favorite things, an eternity would never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
